Maura Isles - The hero
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Full summary inside! Rated t for now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summery - When Maura woked up from a terrible event that taken place in her life, she woked up in a world of torture and hate. She doesn't know what the hell happened and, needed a friend to rensure her that, everything would be alright. She walked around and founded out what happened without the need of Jane. But, will time eventually catch up with them? Would they be reunited once again?

* * *

A/N - Taking a break from my other story. Review though and send suggestions for the story. I'm lost right now on what i should do with it.

* * *

It was not a world that Maura Isles left in. She was in a coma for a few years from a car crash that almost taken her life. She now wished it had taken her life because, when she waked up from the comatoast, She felt like hell. The honey - blonde slowly opened her hazel eyes and stared up at the dull, grey not lit cealling. She was startled by this and jumped up and groaned out in pain soon not wanting to move. She laid back down and looked around the room. She noted she was in the hospital, surrounded but not working machines that where suppost to take her blood pressure or, alarm the doctors that she was now awake from her long dream. She coughed and sneezed at the dust that came up so sudden and she was now scared what the hell happened. The doctors never came to see if she was alright. She looked towards the window but, it was covered in eaiter dust, or snow. Maura didn't want to know what happened. Hell, she still thinks this was all a dream she was having. She looked towards her nightstand to find a freash glass of water. She toked the glass of water but, as she knew it was full of dust. Maura sighed sadly and put the glass back and saw the red roses. She smiled and picked up the card that was left there for whenever she had waken up. She opened the cared and sighed wishing the person was right here now.

_Dear Maura,_

_I hope you wake up soon my sweet. We all miss you here down at Earth. I was hoping you'd wake up by the time i left, but it won't happen anytime soon as i know. Korsak and Frost will be with me so don't worry. There has been a treat to our homeland and they need all police and dectectives on this case from all over the place. They choosed the best people who can work on this case and they choosed me. I bring along them because, i knew you would feel better if i had some type of back up. Ma is taken care of bass so don't worry about your turtle. Also, If you wake up and no one is there, even the doctors, leave the hospital now. You are in great danger and i feel so guilty for not being there to protect you. So please Maura, Leave as soon as you finish reading this note. I will come back to get you as soon as we are clear from danger. Love you with all my heart. Get better soon._

_Jane_

* * *

Maura panicked and pulled the iv out of her arm. She now knew something was very wrong and, she was in the middle of this battlefield. She soon, walked out the door but was very dizzy from not taken time to adjust herself. Maura cursed to herself for not taken precaution for her actions. She soon fled the hospital and ran towards her Boston home. She was worried about what happened and why someone would do such a thing to there home. Maura coughed as the dust felt heavier and she banged on the door. Soon, she felled inside her home and kissed her hardware floor. Oh, she was safe and she was so greatful. She then felt a hand grabbed her snatched her up to her standing position once again to find a very angry Korsak. Maura was confused and looked past him to find Jane on the couch hurt and Frost bringing a cup of tea for her. She thought she left to help the people of the nation. Why are they here and how did Jane get injured?

"Who are you and why are you here?" Korsak snarled at her. He pushed her down to the floor as she shoked from his sudden outburst. She looked towards Jane hoping she'll noticed her. Jane soon heard the thud and looked over her shoulder wincing in pain. Her eyes winded as she got up quickly and ran towards the women on the floor who was sobbing softly.

"Jane? Y..You know her?"

"Know her? Korsak it's Maura! She's alive!"

"Jane. Maura's been dead remember? They decleared her at the .

"No, they where wrong. She's here right now. Look at her!"

Korsak and Frost looked towards her. Maura smiled sheeplisy at them and saw bass. She squeled like a little girl and hurried over to him and petted his shell. Bass poked his head back out and gave that smile no one seen for years. This was Maura. She loved her turtle. Sorry Tourtuse for so long. She went and grabbed the strawberrys and healed them gently towards him. He ate slowly and soon popped back into his shell.

"Told you guys. Maura is alright. She's, She's alive."

Maura stood up and looked towards Jane smiling. But, she soon faded away and Maura ran towards her yelling.

"No! No Jane come back."

* * *

Maura shot up from the nightmare. She looked around. She was back at the hospital room scared and founded the door opening. The person walked in and smiled.

"Welcome back sleepy head."

* * *

A/N - Okay, Crappy. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/ N - How is this story going? Tell me please.

Maura looked towards the doctor and smiled breathing lightly. Good, it was all a dream. What if this is a dream to? She looked at him scared a bit as he moved towards her slowly with her medical chart. He looked over it a few times and smiled at her. She was asking for water for awhile now. He grabbed a clean glass and filled it with ice cold water. She smiled and greatly drunk the whole thing. She coughed a bit as it went down the wrong way and settled back down into the pillows sighing. She looked towards her nightstand half expecting a bunch of roses. But, she didn't not see any and frowned. The doctor noted this and asked her a simple question.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"D...Did a Det. Jane Rizzoli come here to see me at all?" She asked softly. The doctor smiled sadly and sighed. He didn't want to tell her what happened to Jane.

"I..I'm Sorry Ms. Isles but, Miss. Rizzoli is no longer a Det. She retired along time ago from old age. She lived her life and was very happy she retired as one. However, She is still alive but never saw you once. I'm sorry."

Maura didn't hear him right. Did he say Jane was no longer one? Did he say Jane never once saw her while in a coma? Wait!? RETIRED!?

"Retired? How long?"

"10 years the most."

Maura looked towards the door and saw Angela Rizzoli with the roses. She smiled softly at Maura and was aging well. Angela singled the doctor to move away from her. He did so and left them in peace and anger. Angela stepped forward and put the roses in the vase.

"She loved you sweetie. She feels, what happened to you was all her fault."

"Angela, What the fuck happened to me?" Maura said harshly. She needed to see Jane. Angela smiled at the cutness Maura held.

"Well, what happened was that, Jane found you where the ditch was near the lake. The kidnapper didn't leave much clues to him and, they founded you all bloody and broken. Where surprised you even made it sweetie. We thought you where a goner. "

* * *

This was all new to Maura. Her head swayed with the information she was soon processing. She let a tear fall and sniffed softly so Angela can't hear her. However, she did and her mother insints kicked in. She quickly wrapped her warm arms around the small fragile girl carefully. Maura cried into Angela missing her hugs and snuggled gently into them knowing it would hurt. She didn't care about her status and how she was doing. Right now, She needed a Rizzoli love. And she needed to see Jane. She carefully pulled the IV out of her arm as the alarm sounded. She quickly got out of bed and ran towards the door dizzy. What was she doing? Angela thought frighted. She now knew where Maura wants to go. She stopped her with her hand and sighed.

"Jane's in rehab sweetie. She went into a drug overdose. She...She's not doing to well right now."

Maura fainted.

* * *

A/N - Good? Crappy? Review please!


End file.
